Love Is…
by Ms. Hatake Yamanaka
Summary: Apa itu cinta? Bukankah cinta akan membuat orang yang merasakannya selalu bahagia? Tapi kenapa selama ini cinta hanya membuatnya merasa sakit? Hanya membuatnya terus menangis? Apakah itu yang di namakan cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Love Is…"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Apa itu cinta? Bukankah cinta akan membuat orang yang merasakannya selalu bahagia? Tapi kenapa selama ini cinta hanya membuatnya sakit? Hanya membuatnya menangis? Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha, 7 Agustus 2016**

 **\- Minggu -**

"Uchiha Sasuke putra kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku, Presiden Utama Uchiha Kingdom akan melangsungkan pertunangannya dengan putri tunggal Haruno Grup, Haruno Sakura. Pada hari senin malam, 8 Agustus 2016 di Sharingan Hotel. Dan akan mengundang ratu-"

Klik!

Gadis itu segera mematikan layar televisi dihadapannya. Ia terisak pelan dan langsung memeluk erat kedua kakinya, kemudian menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya disana. Terdengar tangisan pilu yang menggema di apartemen itu, yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

 **\- Senin -**

Gadis itu berdiri diam di balkon apartemennya, menatap kosong hamparan langit malam yang terasa kelam tanpa bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Seperti hatinya. Kosong. Hampa. Sesak. Tak terasa air mata mengalir kembali di kedua pipi tirusnya. Disusul dengan isakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang gadis. Angin malam berhembus kencang menerbangkan helaian pirang platinanya. Namun tak membuat gadis itu merasa menggigil kedinginan, walaupun ia memakai gaun tidur yang tipis. Gaun tidur pemberian pria itu. Kedua tangannya langsung menggenggam erat balkon apartemen.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?

Kau sangat kejam.

Sakit.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan!

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku masih tetap mencintaimu?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu?

 **\- Selasa -**

Gadis itu menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya terlihat merah dan sembab. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Membuat beberapa orang melemparkan umpatan kasar, tatapan aneh dan iba pada gadis itu. Ya, gadis itu terlihat berantakan. Lebih tepatnya, penampilannya terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Ikatan rambut yang tidak rapi, wajah merah dengan mata sembab, serta pakaian kerjanya yang terlihat kusut.

 **\- Rabu -**

Air di bathtub mulai mendingin. Namun tak membuat gadis itu segera beranjak dari sana. Sudah dua jam, ia berendam dan tak melakukan apapun. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, bibir tipisnya mulai bergetar, terlihat bekas air mata yang mulai mengering di pipinya.

 **\- Kamis -**

Makanan didepannya sudah mendingin. Gadis itu hanya memandanginya dan tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Gadis pelayan cafe itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang pelanggan. Ia merasa miris melihat keadaan gadis pirang itu.

 **\- Jum'at -**

Bis yang ditunggunya sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan ia masih duduk terdiam memandang jalanan dari halte bis itu. Aquamarinenya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang saling berpegangan tangan di depannya. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum. Miris.

Apakah mereka sedang mengejekku?

Gadis itu tertawa pelan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menertawakan keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Tertawa getir. Membuat pasangan muda itu berbalik memandangnya aneh. Dan segera beranjak menaiki bis yang baru tiba.

Kenapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka?

Mereka membuatku iri.

Aku juga ingin seperti mereka.

Sulit.

Kita sulit untuk melakukannya 'kan?

Kepalanya menunduk ke arah lantai halte bis. Aquamarinenya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening. Yang lambat laun mengalir di pipinya dan menetes membentuk titik-titik besar di lantai kasar itu. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Terlihat sangat rapuh.

 **\- Sabtu -**

Deringan ponsel kembali terdengar di kamar itu. Namun, sang pemilik hanya menatap ponselnya datar dan tidak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon itu. Kelopak matanya kembali menutup. Lelah. Bahkan, ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mengeluarkan air matanya kembali. Mungkin cairan bening itu sudah habis.

Bisakah…

Bisakah aku melupakanmu?

Bisakah aku berhenti memikirkanmu?

Bisakah aku berhenti untuk mencintaimu?

Dan…

Bisakah aku meninggalkanmu?

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

.

.

 **\- To be Continued -**

Author Note :

Tiba-tiba aja ada ide untuk membuat cerita ini. Dan ini rekor untuk aku karena membuat chapter 1 ini dalam waktu -+3 jam, hehe... Kalau gak langsung ditulis, mungkin aku bakal lupa. Padahal **Serendipity** dan **Our Destiny** aja masih baru dan belum selesai. Semoga kalian suka membacanya. See you in next chapter^^

P.S : Don't forget to review minna! :D

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Love Is…"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Apa itu cinta? Bukankah cinta akan membuat orang yang merasakannya selalu bahagia? Tapi kenapa selama ini cinta hanya membuatnya sakit? Hanya membuatnya menangis? Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Hospital, 3 Februari 2017**

 **Jum'at, 4.33 PM**

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat yang baru keluar dari lift, membuat dokter cantik berambut pirang itu menoleh.

"Iya, kau ada shift hari ini?'' Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Ya, ada pasien yang akan melahirkan malam ini.'' Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, ganbatte ne! Aku duluan Ten." Ino tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya memberi semangat. Tenten tersenyum, namun wajahnya terlihat khawatir menatap wajah wanita pirang itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat, beristirahatlah yang cukup Ino jangan keras kepala! Hati-hati, dan jangan terlalu banyak berpikir! Tidak lucu 'kan kalau seorang dokter jatuh sakit? Besok aku akan ke apartemenmu." Cerocos Tenten menatap Ino serius.

Ino hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Tenten. "Bilang saja kau khawatir padaku dan tidak ingin aku sakit, apa susahnya sih?" Balas Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, itu kau mengerti maksudku. Jangan lupa minum obatnya Ino!"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti dokter Tenten yang cantik dan baik hati." Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. "Aku serius Ino!" Kesal Tenten melihat respon wanita pirang di hadapannya.

"Iya aku tahu, dasar cerewet! Selamat bekerja Ten! Jaa na!" Ino melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan menuju lift. Tenten hanya mendesah pelan tidak membalas ucapan Ino dan memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Seharusnya kau meninggalkan pria brengsek itu. Kau pantas untuk bahagia Ino." Gumamnya pelan lalu berbalik menuju ruangan kerjanya.

 **\- Love Is… -**

Ino berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis anak di Konoha Hospital, ia sudah bekerja di sana selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Tenten adalah sahabatnya dan berprofesi menjadi dokter spesialis kandungan. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kuliah, dan Tenten satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui masalah yang sedang di hadapi Ino sekarang. Ya, masalah percintaannya yang semakin rumit dan menyedihkan.

Ino segera masuk ke mobil putihnya dan mulai meninggalkan kawasan Konoha Hospital. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat mobil mewah yang di kendarainya ini adalah pemberian pria itu dua bulan yang lalu. Bahkan apartemen mewah yang di tempatinya selama ini juga pemberian pria itu. Ino tidak memiliki apapun, ia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang mendapat bantuan dari Uchiha Kingdom. Perusahaan raksasa yang menguasai pasar Jepang bahkan Asia. Tempatnya bekerja sekarang pun adalah milik salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Entah ia harus merasa beruntung atau sebaliknya. Ino tidak pernah meminta bantuan dari siapapun, ia berusaha sendiri untuk sampai ke titik ini. Dan kenyataannya, ia mendapat beasiswa sejak sekolah menengah pertama hingga perguruan tinggi dari Uchiha Kingdom karena ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolahnya.

Selama ini, ia selalu berusaha keras untuk bersekolah dan mengejar beasiswa. Ino bahkan bekerja paruh waktu sambil mengurusi toko bunga milik sang ayah, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri sejak orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat ia masih duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Ino seorang anak tunggal, dan kerabatnya tinggal di luar negeri. Ibunya seorang yatim piatu dan sang ayah hanya memiliki seorang adik bernama Deidara.

Pernah suatu hari, Deidara menawarinya tinggal bersamanya di Amerika. Namun Ino menolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan Deidara, dan tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya. Dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan pusara kedua orangtuanya begitu saja. Ayahnya hanya meninggalkan sebuah rumah minimalis dan sebuah toko bunga yang cukup besar untuk Ino.

Namun, Ino terpaksa menjual rumahnya untuk membiayai perawatan ayahnya yang mengalami luka yang sangat parah di bagian kepala dan kakinya, sedangkan ibunya meninggal di tempat kejadian.

Ayahnya hanya sanggup bertahan selama tiga bulan, dan sebelum meninggal ia berpesan pada Ino untuk merawat toko bunganya, karena itu merupakan tempat yang penuh kenangan bagi mereka. Maka dari itu, Ino tidak menjualnya sampai sekarang. Toko itu di titipkan Ino pada tetangga sekaligus temannya, Tamaki.

Akhirnya ia sampai di parkiran bawah tanah gedung apartemennya. Ino merasa sangat lelah hari ini, karena mendapat pasien cukup banyak dan kondisinya yang sedang tidak sehat. Kemarin, Ino bahkan pingsan saat berada di lobby rumah sakit membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya dan menyuruh Ino untuk di rawat inap. Namun ia menolak dan lebih memilih untuk pulang.

Hari ini, Ino memaksa untuk tetap bekerja karena banyak pasien yang sudah membuat janji temu dengannya. Dan ia tidak tega melihat anak-anak itu kesakitan. Menjadi seorang dokter anak bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Ia harus pandai membujuk anak-anak yang memang takut untuk sekedar di periksa dan harus memiliki kesabaran extra untuk merawat mereka. Untungnya, ia menyukai anak-anak dan sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara mengatasi mereka.

Ino segera memasuki lift menuju apartemennya di lantai 17. Setibanya di depan apartemennya, ia segera memasukkan password dan klik! Pintu apartemen pun terbuka dan Ino langsung masuk, lalu ia segera menutup pintunya kembali dan tak lupa menguncinya. Setelah melepas sepatunya asal, Ino segera beranjak menuju kamar dengan langkah gontai sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang kurang tidur dan selalu begadang, Ino mengalami gejala darah rendah yang membuatnya pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Saat akan menutup pintu kamarnya, sepasang tangan sudah memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang. Ia merasakan sebuah benda yang lembut dan basah tengah menempel di tengkuknya, membuat tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Bruk! Tas dan jas dokternya jatuh, tangan dan tubuhnya terasa lemas menyadari seseorang yang tengah memeluknya erat dan mencium tengkuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku hm?" Sebuah suara baritone terdengar serak di telinganya. Kini benda lembut itu berpindah ke belakang telinganya, membuat Ino bergidik geli.

"Ahh.. Aku sibuk, banyak pasien hari i-ni." Jawabnya pelan sedikit mendesah menikmati sentuhan lembut dan basah di telinganya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menjawab teleponku dan mengabaikan pesanku selama seminggu ini. Kau menghindariku." Suara rendah pria itu di telinganya membuat Ino menahan nafas. Kini pria itu menggigit telinganya pelan membuat Ino kembali mendesah. Tangan di perutnya sudah mulai bergerak ke atas, mengelus perlahan payudara kiri Ino.

"K-kapan, ahh..kau datang?" Tanya Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghentikan desahannya keluar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang kemari hm?" Tanya pria itu seduktif dan mulai meremas payudara kiri Ino.

"Aah.. H-hentikan Sasuke! A-aku sangat lelah hari ini. Enggh... Aku ingin pergi mandi dann is-tirahat aah..." Ino mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar Sasuke. Namun nihil, tangan kekar itu malah semakin kencang meremas payudaranya.

"Kau menikmatinya dan aku juga tidak ingin berhenti. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu nona barbie. Kau selalu menghindariku seminggu ini. Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang sama, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari wanita di pelukannya ini. Sasuke mulai menjilati leher jenjang Ino dan menghisapnya kuat, tangannya mulai sibuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Ino.

Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya meringis, Ino akui dirinya juga merindukan pria itu. Namun, kejadian seminggu yang lalu terputar kembali di ingatannya. Dan itu membuat dadanya kembali terasa sesak.

"Kau sudah menikah Sasuke! Seharusnya kau berhenti menemuiku!" Teriak Ino, tubuh wanita pirang itu bergetar pelan dan mulai terisak mengeluarkan air matanya. Membuat Sasuke tertegun dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Ino dengan cepat.

Sasuke membeku melihat aquamarine indah itu sedang mengeluarkan air mata dan tidak mau menatapnya. Ia menghapus air mata Ino lembut dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Sasuke menciumi rambut pirang Ino penuh sayang dan mengusap-usap punggung ringkihnya lembut. Isakan pilu Ino mulai terdengar, membuat Sasuke merasa sesak mendengarnya. Dan yang membuat dadanya semakin sakit, Ino tidak mau membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu Ino. Kau tahu sendiri itu hanya pernikahan bisnis, tidak lebih. Kau harus mengerti." Ucapnya pelan masih menciumi rambut Ino.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa aku yang harus mengerti?! Sejak awal, kita memang tidak bisa bersama Sasuke! Jadi, sebaiknya kita akhi-"

"Cukup Ino! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarmu bicara seperti itu!" Bentak Sasuke, lalu mengangkat tubuh Ino kemudian membaringkannya di ranjang dan segera menindih tubuhnya mengunci pergerakan wanita itu.

Kedua tangan Ino di cengkeram erat oleh Sasuke di atas kepala pirangnya, membuat Ino tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Sasuke mulai menciumi bibir tipis Ino kasar dan penuh nafsu, menghisap dan menjilatinya. Ino hanya diam menutup rapat bibirnya dan tidak membalas ciuman Sasuke, membuat pria itu marah dan segera menggigit bibir bawah Ino sedikit kencang. Kini bibir Ino sudah terbuka, Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi, melepas seluruh kancing kemeja putih Ino. Bibirnya mulai turun menciumi rahang Ino dan semakin turun mencium dan menghisap leher jenjangnya. Sasuke menggigiti leher wanita itu membuat kissmark di setiap area yang di sentuhnya membuat Ino terus mendesah.

"Sasukeh.. H-hentikanh.. Ahh!" Tubuh Ino menggeliat pelan, jujur ia sangat merindukan sentuhan pria itu di tubuhnya. Namun mengingat pria di atasnya ini sudah menikah, membuat dada Ino kembali sesak.

Sasuke hanya diam dan terus menghisap leher Ino, ia sangat menyukai aroma lavender yang menguar di leher dan tubuh wanita itu. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang sekaligus kecanduan. Aroma yang sangat di rindukannya selama seminggu ini.

Ino terus menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, tidak peduli bibirnya terluka dan berdarah. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Lagi. Ino terus menangis dalam diam, percuma ia berontak dan meminta pria itu berhenti. Sasuke tidak akan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan Ino juga benci pada tubuhnya sendiri yang menikmati dan merindukan sentuhan pria itu. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan dan melepaskan Sasuke. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kau sungguh menyedihkan Ino! Kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita jalang sekarang..

Sasuke tahu Ino sedang menangis sekarang karena dirinya, tapi ia sengaja menulikan pendengarannya. Sejujurnya ia sangat benci setiap melihat Ino menangis, terlebih karena dirinya. Sasuke akui dirinya seorang pria brengsek yang sangat egois. Tapi, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melepaskan wanita di bawahnya. Dia tidak akan sanggup jika Ino menjauh dan meninggalkannya.

Biarkan dia menjadi pria brengsek dan bersikap egois untuk tetap membuat Ino tinggal di sisinya. Membuat Ino tetap menemaninya. Selamanya. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan wanita itu terus berada di sampingnya. Walaupun harus membuat Ino terluka dan menangis sekalipun. Sasuke akan berpura-pura tidak peduli dan tidak melihat penderitaan Ino. Sungguh bajingan memang.

 **\- Love Is… -**

Desahan dan erangan mengisi keheningan di kamar bernuansa ungu itu. Matahari telah tenggelam dan di gantikan oleh sang malam yang di terangi cahaya bulan. Namun, mereka masih tetap saling meraba dan menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain. Melepaskan kerinduan yang terpendam selama seminggu ini. Peluh dan berbagai cairan telah menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Tidak menghentikan mereka untuk tetap melakukan penyatuan tubuh keduanya berkali-kali menikmati surga dunia.

"Sas-sukeh...akuuh tidak kuat lagii.. Arrggh..." Racau Ino dan menjambak kuat rambut mencuat Sasuke. Membuat pria itu menghentikan jilatannya di leher Ino dan mendongak menatap wajah wanita itu yang sudah memerah dan di banjiri peluh. Matanya tertutup, kepala pirangnya mendongak, bibir tipisnya bengkak dan sangat merah yang sedang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan, rambut pirang platinanya tergerai berantakan di atas bantal. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat keadaan wanitanya yang terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda.

"Sebentar lagii sayang..arrghh..." Sasuke menggeram rendah dan kembali mencium bibir merah Ino. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat membuat keduanya terus mendesah.

"Arrghh..Sasukehh..." Desah Ino kencang saat ia mencapai orgasme yang kesekian kalinya.

"Arrgh. . Inooo..." Sasuke menggeram dan menyebut nama Ino saat mendapatkan klimaksnya untuk kesekian kali.

Kemudian tubuhnya ambruk dan menindih tubuh Ino. Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah dan memburu. Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya membuat mereka sama-sama mengerang. Lalu menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada punggung polos Ino, memeluknya erat dan memiringkan posisi mereka agar tidak terus menindih tubuh mungil Ino.

Sasuke segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan membuat Ino tidak kedinginan karena bulan ini masih termasuk musim dingin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ino mendengarkan detakan jantung wanita pirang itu yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan membuatnya jatuh tertidur. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ino tidak mengelus rambut Sasuke seperti biasanya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecut dan mulai mengecupi tanda-tanda kemerahan yang telah dibuatnya tadi di sekitar dada Ino.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Sasuke pelan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ino hanya terdiam tidak berniat membalas perkataan maupun perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia selalu merasa nyaman dan di butuhkan saat Sasuke bersandar di dadanya sambil memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat. Biasanya Ino akan mengelus lembut rambut mencuat Sasuke saat dalam posisi ini. Namun, untuk saat ini rasanya sangat sulit untuk melakukannya. Bahkan membalas pelukan pria itu pun terasa berat.

Ino kembali menangis dalam diam. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa sangat lelah sekaligus sakit. Terutama hatinya. Mereka bercinta selama lebih dari dua jam. Ini merupakan percintaan yang sangat tidak nyaman untuk Ino. Selain kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak fit, hatinya juga sedang sakit. Matanya mulai menutup, ia merasa mengantuk dan kelelahan. Rasanya ia tidak ingin bangun lagi, Ino mulai tidak sanggup menghadapi masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku juga ingin hidup bahagia kali ini seperti orang lain.

Ijinkan aku untuk hidup bahagia bersama dengannya.

Bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah memanjatkan permohonannya, Ino langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar detak jantung Ino melemah. Ia segera mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah pucat Ino yang penuh dengan peluh dan air mata. Tubuh Sasuke membeku, ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan tubuh lemah Ino terlentang.

"Ino bangun! Kau baik-baik saja kan?! Ino!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi tirus Ino, namun tidak ada respon dari wanita itu. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Ino. Sasuke segera menyentuh dahi dan leher wanita pirang itu. Panas. Ino sedang demam sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit! Sial!" Umpat Sasuke panik, ia merasa bodoh tidak menyadari keadaan tubuh Ino yang sedang sakit. Padahal Sasuke dari tadi menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh polos wanita itu dan tidak menyadari suhu tubuh Ino yang lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Sasuke segera beranjak turun dari ranjang dan langsung memakai pakaiannya asal. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi mengambil handuk dan membasahinya dengan air dari wastafel. Lalu ia berlari menghampiri ranjang dan segera mengelap tubuh Ino lembut. Mulai dari wajah pucat Ino, tubuhnya, sampai ke ujung kakinya, yang sudah di penuhi berbagai macam cairan dari hasil percintaan mereka. Sasuke bahkan harus berlari bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk kembali membasahi handuknya dan mengelap tubuh Ino.

"Jangan membuatku panik Ino! Bangunlah sayang, maafkan aku. Aku mohon bangunlah!"

Sasuke segera membuka lemari pakaian, dan mengambil sebuah sweater rajut, celana panjang, dan pakaian dalam. Lalu memasangkannya pada tubuh Ino yang tidak bergerak. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas lemah wanita itu. Sasuke sangat panik sekarang. Ia terus memanggil nama Ino dan menyuruhnya bangun, namun tidak ada respon apapun.

Setelah selesai memakaikan pakaian di tubuh Ino, Sasuke segera mengangkatnya ala bridal dan membawa tubuh Ino keluar apartemen. Ia bahkan tidak peduli untuk mengunci pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalam lift. Yang terpenting ia harus segera membawa Ino-nya ke rumah sakit. Ya, Ino-nya yang cantik. Ino-nya yang manis. Miliknya. Segalanya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, ia segera berlari menuju Audi hitamnya dan segera membuka pintu penumpang belakang, lalu membaringkan tubuh lemah Ino perlahan. Lalu Sasuke segera berlari menuju kursi kemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah sayang, aku mohon bangunlah. Kau harus baik-baik saja untukku. Aku mohon Ino." Racau Sasuke panik dan terus melihat keadaan Ino dari kaca spion.

Sasuke bahkan terus menambahkan laju kecepatan mobilnya. Tidak peduli pengendara lain terus mengumpat padanya. Kini seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang dilanda kepanikan. Tak terasa air mata meluncur turun di pipi tirusnya. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat arogan dan dingin **MENANGIS**. Menangisi seorang wanita yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingnya. Selalu ada untuknya. Wanita yang selalu menenangkannya dan membuatnya nyaman. Dan sekarang wanita itu tidak sadarkan diri karena dirinya. Ino-nya sakit karena ulahnya. Ino-nya memejamkan mata dan tidak bergerak untuk membalas ucapannya seperti biasa. Ino-nya seperti itu karena sikap brengsek dan egoisnya.

Menyesal.

Satu kata itu terus terngiang di otak jeniusnya. Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Sasuke merasakannya sekarang. Menyesal telah membuat wanita itu terluka. Menyesal telah membuat Ino-nya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Menyesal tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Ino-nya. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat sangat menyesal telah bersikap brengsek dan egois pada Ino-nya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku mohon Ino.."

Terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlambat bagi Sasuke sekarang. Semuanya salahnya. Salahnya Ino menjadi seperti ini. Salahnya telah bersikap bajingan pada Ino-nya.

Tolong maafkan aku Ino.

Bangunlah sayang.

Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu.

Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu.

Aku membutuhkanmu sayang.

Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.

Yamanaka Ino.

Aku...

Aku mencintaimu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **Author Note :**

Gimani nih chapter 2 nya? Alurnya terlalu cepat kah? Atau terlalu lebay? Maaf, aku buat Sasuke sedikit OOC disini. Tapi, dia begitu hanya di hadapan Ino aja loh. Apa kalian dapat feelnya? Semoga aja ini bisa memuaskan kalian. Dan, gimana adegan lemonnya? Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku buat adegan lemon.

Jadi aku mohon, tolong review ya agar aku bisa memperbaiki tulisan aku jika ada yang salah dan tidak memuaskan. Kritik dan saran kalian sangat berharga untuk author. Terima kasih sudah membaca, memfolow, memfavouritkan dan mereview :) See you in next chapter ;)

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Azzura yamanaka :** Ini udh lanjut, hontouni arigato udh baca & review ff aku :) Maaf udh bkin Ino kayak gitu :D Aku tunggu review km d chap ini dan selanjutnya, see you in next chap ;)

 **YI** : Sama", seneng bnget rsanya ada yg SasuIno lovers juga :) terima kasih juga udh baca, review, & suka ff aku :) Aku tunggu review km d chap ini dan selanjutnya, see you in next chap ;)

 **uchiyama** : Oh ya? Wah aku g nyangka kamu udh dpt feelnya sampe nangis, aku jd terharu :) Aku kira chap 1 krng trasa feelnya, tp ternyata udh bkin km nangis :D hontouni arigato udh baca & review ff aku :) Panggl aku Winda aja okay? Ini udh update, Aku tunggu review km d chap ini dan selanjutnya, see you in next chap ;)

 **Thanks To :**

 **Skyzofrenia | HlniNp | Azzura yamanaka | YI | uchiyama | Uus793 | Yrisfaro | beerahma | graciethsm | Sylvia Kim | | firdaa | piggypow**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**


End file.
